


Not Quite Happily Ever After

by callmechristinae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmechristinae/pseuds/callmechristinae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't happily ever after, but it was as close to perfect as she could get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> A short little fic that came out of me working through all the emotions of THAT scene.

Growing up, her parents had always called her their "Little Princess." But her father's bedtime stories had never been full of glass slippers or dashing prince's or true love's first kiss. She heard stories of young women who wielded swords to protect their loved ones and their way of life. She heard stories of women who guided men into battle against ferocious beasts in the darkest caves. She heard stories of women who didn't wait for Prince Charming, but instead fought and conquered on their own.

It turned out there wasn't as much fantasy to those stories as she had thought.

She became a fearsome warrior in the wake of her mother's death. She devoted herself to her bow in way she never could have back when it was just a game. With her grandfather's whispers in her ear urging her on, she became a harbinger of death for even the most cautious of werewolves. She was driven to avenge the women who had come before her who had died by the fang and the claw.

But there was a boy with soft eyes who never gave up on the girl who had held his hand and kissed him gently on the lips. He was there for her even as they both moved on and found comfort with other people.

Through it all, she had still held on to a childish dream that she could have all that and her happily ever after.

All the best fairy tales had a scene like this. The hero was dying in the arms of their true love before a miracle saved them with just seconds to spare. But that wasn't for her. She was the tragic figure. She was Joan of Arc, dying by her code before she could escape her teens.

She soothed Scott's pain as he couldn't take away hers. She had none to take. She was fine. She was perfect. She had given the last of the fight in her body to protect the gentle tortured boy who had forgiven her despite how badly she had wronged him before. She would give the last of the love in her heart to her first forever love.

It was possible to fall in love more than once. Allison knew that. But the girl who had snuck off to watch Disney movies still had dreams of being with her one true love forever. That was Scott. He needed to know. He needed to know how much she loved him. How much she had always loved him. How she would always love him.

But as her final breaths began to escape, she remembered clutching her father earlier that day. She had been selfish. She didn't want to lose her father like she had her mother. She had told him what she needed to say in case she lost him. Then she had run off despite his pleading and was leaving him all alone.

He needed to know. She needed Scott to tell him. No matter what role she had taken in her life, the one most important to her was being her daddy's little princess. She loved him, and she was so so sorry for leaving him.

The words couldn't get out. She tried to force them past her lips with her final breath. They wouldn't come, but she hoped her father would understand. She wasn't the traditional fairy take princess, but her dad was her knight in shining armor.

She could feel the life leaving her body. It wasn't sad. She would die in the arms of her first love knowing she had helped save her best friend. It wasn't happily ever after, but it was as close to perfect as she could get.


End file.
